battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AN-94
undermounted.]] The AN-94 (Russian: Avtomat Nikonova 1994; English: Automatic Nikonov model 1994), also known as the Abakan, is an advanced Russian assault rifle designed by Gennadiy Nikonov in 1994. The AN-94 Abakan fires the 5.45x39mm round which is a lighter and more accurate version of the powerful 7.62x39mm round. It uses some of the features of the AK-74, such as the 30 round magazine and the pistol grip, but is otherwise a completely new gun. It has a special 2 round burst setting, utilizing a system known to Russians as "blowback shifted pulse," that negates the recoil until after the second round has fired, so that accuracy isn't compromised, and also allows each burst to fire at the rate of 1800 rounds per minute. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the AN94 can be found on the mission Crossing Over as a collectable. At the very beginning, at Russo-Serdaristani border, it is in one of the houses. It can also be found off of dead Serdaristani soldiers during Air Force One. In multiplayer, the AN94 is issued to the Assault kit. The AN-94 is unlocked by either buying the Gold Edition of Battlefield: Bad Company or by reaching the highest rank (Rank 25, General of the Army). It has a 50 round magazine and 150 rounds in reserve, and an attached GP-30. It is fully automatic and has the second highest rate of fire of the assault rifles, second to the F2000, which is balanced by lower damage. It takes around 12-15 shots to kill an enemy. It is a generally poor choice for long range, as its high rate of fire can easily cause a player to overshoot, and its awkward iron sights can be difficult to use, especially with the guns muzzle flash. However, it's a great choice for close quarters, where a spray and pray tactic can be quite effective. File:BFBC_AN94.jpg|The AN94 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Valley Run. File:BFBC_AN94_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The AN94's iron sights. File:BFBC_AN-94.jpg|The AN94's GP-30 being fired in the multiplayer map Valley Run. AN-94_Reloading.jpg|The AN94 being reloaded in the multiplayer map Oasis. Demonstration Learn more about the Weapon Demonstration project. 640px Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the AN-94 is very common in the early parts of the campaign, and comes with a Red Dot Sight, but they can also be found with a 4X Rifle Scope. In multiplayer, the AN-94 Abakan requires 28000 points for the Assault class to unlock. In-game, the AN-94 fires in a two-round burst. Although it fires in two-round bursts, the player can, with good timing, fire the weapon as though it were automatic. However, like all other weapons, the AN-94 begins to suffer from recoil following the first shot. Though it is low, firing rapidly can cause accuracy at range to deteriorate. Its force burst mode also makes it difficult to compensate for recoil, as the second shot of each burst will never land on target. Like the M60 before it, the AN-94 was originally much more powerful than it became through patches. Its close range damage was about 20, making it more powerful than most other assault rifles (and thus usage was disparaged amongst the community). However, its damage was reduced to that of the AUG, XM8 and M416, making it the assault rifle with the lowest overall damage due to its slow rate of fire, longest reload, and second highest recoil. BC2 AN-94.png|The AN-94 Abakan at Arica Harbor in Conquest. BC2 AN-94 IS.png|The AN-94 Abakan's iron sights. Bfbc2game-20100407-0041326.jpg|The AN-94 Abakan with a Red Dot Sight at Laguna Presa in Squad Deathmatch. AN94StatsBC2.png|The AN-94's in-game stats evaluation M16A2AN94Stats.png|Stats comparision between M16A2 & AN-94 Demonstration Learn more about the Weapon Demonstration project. 640px Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the AN-94 is a purchasable elite weapon for the Assault Kit. It has a 2-round burst mode with a very good accuracy and the highest fire rate out of any handheld weapon in the game. The weapon's main downside is its damage as it is very low for an Elite weapon, being almost as low as the G3A4. Despite this, the weapon can be devastating in the hands of an experienced player. The AN-94 can be purchased for 140 for one day, 490 for a month, and 980 for unlimited use. And despite being an elite weapon, it does not have any tan paint-scheme as it is painted black and gray. BFP4F AN-94 STATS.png|The Stats and Desctiption of the AN-94 in Play4Free BFP4F AN94 Picture.png|The AN-94 as it appears in-game BFP4F AN94 IS.png|AN-94's iron sight view BFP4F AN94 Reaload.png|Reloading the AN-94 BFP4F AN94 Running.png|Running with the AN-94 BFP4F AN94 FrontView.png|Soldier with an AN-94 BFP4F AN-94 Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website Demonstration Learn more about the Weapon Demonstration project. 640px Battlefield 3 The AN-94 was listed on the four page fact sheet released by EA at Gamescom. It is issued to the Assault kit needing 232000 Assault score to unlock. In the beta it features a 2 round burst and fully automatic fire modes. There is, however, a sound bug/glitch when fired fully automatic. Most of the shots would not be heard. It is a powerful and accurate weapon but with moderate recoil. Despite the recoil, it is very useful at long ranges compared to most other assault rifles. The reload animation of the AN-94 is exactly the same as the AEK-971, with the player taking out the last clip with the new clip. "In service with elite Russian forces, the AN-94 offers a unique, highly accurate, 2 round burst feature. Compared to the standard AK series, the AN-94 requires a significantly higher degree of training. A skilled shooter can effectively engage targets at a longer range than typical Assault Rifles" Demonstration Learn more about the Weapon Demonstration project. 640px thumb|right|500px Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 most Russian riflemen use the AN-94 whilst, in Battlefield: Bad Company, their primary rifle is the AEK-971. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, despite the AN-94 firing in two-round bursts, it's common to find AN-94s with ammunition counts that aren't divisible by two. *If the player pulls the trigger fast enough, the weapon will fire two bullets overlapping each other. *It is the only two round burst weapon in'' Battlefield: Bad Company 2.'' Videos thumb|left|300px|A gameplay and review video for the AN-94 assault rifle in Bad Company 2 [[Video:AN-94 Abakan|thumb|right|300px|Gameplay with the AN-94 Abakan in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Valparaiso and Arica Harbor in Rush mode]] External links *AN-94 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3